Viñetas Funtom
by Liar96
Summary: Viñetas y drabbles de Kuroshitsuji.
1. Chapter 1

_**×El lirio rojo×**_

Lau no entiende a Julieta de Shakespeare, no encuentra en su desgracia la belleza trágica que a otros tanto apasiona y arrebata.

¿Se deberá a caso a la diferencia de culturas?

Posiblemente.

Pero no es ajeno sin embargo a apreciar el encanto de una mujer rota, de una mujer que huele a cardos, rosas, humo y dolor. La primera vez que la vio fue en sociedad, en esa que le busca e invita a sus fiestas y reuniones porque ven en él y sus costumbres una extravagancia digna de presumir. En ese entorno hipócrita y oportunista que se disfraza de buenos modales y gustos costosos, de filantropía y altruismo, cuando en realidad no conocen el significado de la caridad.

En ese mundo de personas pudientes y colmillos de serpiente la vio, tapando sus falsas risillas pintadas de carmín con un abanico de encaje.

Es el lirio más rojo y brillante que haya visto alguna vez, entre sus olores de dulzura y tristeza, de sueños marchitos.

"Madame Red" le dicen que se llama, y piensa que el nombre le queda a la medida.

Vuelve a verla, cuando es invitado a conocer a cierto Lord, entonces ya no usa ajustados vestidos que dejan ver sus hombros, está rodeada de niños, y a pesar de las sonrisas ocasionales parece que está de luto.

Sus encuentros son tan continuos que inevitablemente terminan siendo presentados, ella no menciona su pasado, uno que él ya conoce gracias a las venenosas lenguas, pero si se entera del nombre detrás del personaje; Angelina. Y se permite pensar que ese nombre no le va, quizá en otro tiempo, en alguno ya olvidado, pero no hoy.

Madame Red es una musa inalcanzable, una flor de hermosos pétalos con el tallo podrido, no la corteja, ni pretende enamorarla, porque en su naturaleza callada y observadora ha visto que sus anhelos pertenecen a alguien más. Se limita a ser ese refuerzo ocasional, a estar ahí cuando ella lo busca.

El fulgor ardiente de las pipas siempre se la recuerda, Madame Red sigue ahí, en cada llama vehemente y que se niega a apagarse por pura terquedad, en cada braza escondida entre las cenizas, Madame siempre fue fuego, uno que alguien encendió sin darse cuenta y que solo consumió todo a su paso.

 _ **×[El deber de una sirvienta]×**_

Petter y Wendy eran adultos atrapados en los pequeños cuerpos de un infante, eran maliciosos y servían a sus los sucios y perversos intereses del señor Kelvin. Habían ayudado a que muchos niños no volvieran a ver la luz del sol y no se arrepentían de ello.

Sin embargo, Maylene no sabía ninguna de esas cosas cuando una de sus balas, certera y mortal le había atravesado de lado a lado la cabeza a la que parecía ser una niña no muy mayor que su joven amo.

No perdió mucho tiempo observándola ni mirándola hacer aquellas graciosas y ágiles piruetas en el aire. En cuanto la tuvo en la mira había apretado el gatillo.

Trató de no pensar mucho en el asunto. Esa fue una de las cosas que le enseñaron cuando la convirtieron en asesina, a no escribir sus epitafios, a no tratar de imaginarse quiénes eran, cómo llegaron allí, frente al cañón de su arma, eran objetivos y nada más.

Pero a veces lo hacía ¿quién no lo hace, verdad? ¿Quién es capaz de mirar el cuerpo inerte de un extraño al que acaba de matar sin preguntárselo?

Es como leer la última página de un libro …

La imaginación comienza a funcionar por sí sola. Pero ahí es cuando uno se distrae,

se descuida, baja la guardia, y entonces le toca a alguien más preguntarse qué pasó con uno. Trató de sacarla de su mente. En lugar de eso, comenzó a preguntarse cuántos más podía haber en la mansión, cuántos más buscaban perturbar la paz nocturna de la casa y cuántos disparos más serían necesarios para acabar con ellos.

Después de todo, entregar una mansión limpia es el deber de la sirvienta de la casa Phantomhive.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Ataraxia [Sebastian M. Nuestro Ciel P.]**

Está exhausto, ansía cerrar los ojos y entregarse al éter del sueño. Necesita descansar para comerse a sus enemigos a dentelladas cuando el sol vuelva a brillar, para sacudir el polvo de su corona y tomar el lugar que le corresponde.

Porque no es un ladrón, no es un criminal y por sobre todas las cosas no va a huir.

-Es tu obligación hacerme sentir bien, Sebastian. -

Víctima del humo o del agotamiento el peso de sus párpados incrementa con cada segundo, promete que va demostrarle a Inglaterra y a todas esas ratas malagradecidas por enésima vez porqué él merece el nombre de Ciel Phantomhive.

Se duerme sobre las piernas del demonio, vestido de seda y bajo los efectos del opio, soñando con pisar la garganta de aquellos que hoy se atreven a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

/Ataraxia es según internet; un estado de ánimo que se caracteriza por la tranquilidad y la total ausencia de deseos o temores.

Vi la imagen de Jinko y no me pude resistir.

Aquí el link:

@Jinko227: /Jinko227/status/1075543135067897857?s=09m

 **Tea Time [Sebastian M. Nuestro Ciel P]**

Como todo británico que se precie de serlo, Earl Phantomhive espera cada día la hora del té, a saber qué le servirán, Daerling, jazmín, vainilla y canela, con leche, con miel, siempre es una sorpresa que varía según la estación del año o el ánimo del mayordomo.

A pesar de que el té es una ceremonia digna de disfrutarse con calma, no es lo que más le emociona al llegar las cuatro y media.

Su hora favorita es aquella donde sus papeles vuelan hasta caer al suelo, donde el tintero y la pluma descansan junto a su ropa.

Con la barriguita pegada al escritorio, sus uñas dejando largas y temblorosas líneas sobre la madera barnizada, sus pies en punta y sus rodillas golpeando los costados del mueble.

Está a punto de caramelo, con la piel erizada y el cabello pegado a la nuca, lloriqueando como un animal herido.

Odia que Sebastian le entierre los dedos en la cadera con tanta fuerza porque siempre le deja marcas, pero lo perdona por las cosas que le susurra al oído entre jadeos.

-Limpia este desorden. -Dirá con la nariz en alto una vez que han terminado, con una sonrisilla saciada antes de beber su obligada taza de té.

/Ésta es la primer viñeta con tintes limonescos que subo, tengo textos más explícitos pero... Mi partner me sigue y es extraño saber que pueda llegar a verlo xD

 **Parecidos [Earl Phantomhive Ciel Phantomhive]**

Earl Phantomhive se esmera por buscar las diferencias, decidido a juzgar con dureza cualquier error que pueda encontrar.

Pero no hay ninguna, Undertaker podrá estar chiflado, pero es perfeccionista hasta la médula, la copia que ha hecho de su hermano roza la perfección.

Y si no la alcanza es simplemente porque su hermano nunca tuvo en la mirada tanta maldad escondida.

—¿En qué piensas? —Pregunta el falso hermano que regresó de la muerte, no parece gustarle que su atención se distraiga.

—En nada. —Masculla el menor antes de dejarse besar otra vez, presionado contra la estantería de la biblioteca. No es su hermano, y jamás lo será, pero cuanto se le parece...

/Petición de Ciel Pie de Limón.

¿Se te ocurre otra pareja? ¡Pídela!


End file.
